A Touch of Destiny
by SunnySmile1324
Summary: Merlin is offered immortality. The catch? Morgana would be there with him every step of the way. Modern!AU. Spoiler mentions of 5x13.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we get onto the story, I'm going to let you all know a few things that are important. This takes place right after 5x13, so you may not want to read this if you haven't seen it yet, or else you may be slightly confused. This is a Modern!AU fic, but I suppose it's not technically AU... I like to keep my stories close to cannon, but since there is no more cannon to follow, I can do whatever the hell I want with this! TAKE THAT, BBC! And don't worry, I plan to update my other fics soon. I've just been on a little hiatus due to school. :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( Also, I do not own the cover. That goes to Eleonor280 on deviantART.  
**

* * *

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

_"Skyfall" _by Adele

* * *

_This is the end_, Merlin thought as he watched the boat that contained Arthur's body sail away. He couldn't bring himself to carry the body all the way to Camelot to see Gwen's broken heart, nor could he set fire to the body. He sobbed as his greatest friend moved farther away. Things would be different now. He would tell Gwen about his magic. He was sick of hiding. He hoped she wouldn't take it too harshly.

"We meet again, Emrys," a cold voice spoke out. Wiping away his tears, Merlin looked over to see the Cailleach. The sky was now darkened from her presence, and the wind rapidly spun around the area.

"What do you want?"

She let her staff bury itself into the ground as she took a step closer to him. "To help."

His voice turned bitter. "And why would you care to help me?"

Her lifeless eyes narrowed. "All mortals have something that they were born to do—I believe you call it destiny. But some fates are not sealed. Your's can go in an endless direction from here, as can nearly everyone else's in existence, including the dead."

"What do you mean?" This disagreed with nearly everything he had learned from Kilgharrah.

"I have come to give you a choice; one that will alter all of Albion now and for all of time."

"No pressure there," he muttered under his breath.

"But remember this, Emrys, no matter which fate you choose, Arthur will rise again."

"What is this choice between?" he asked curiously.

"Patients, Emrys. I was getting to that. As you may suspect, it will be many years before Arthur rises once again, and I'm not talking a few measly mortal decades—I'm talking centuries. If you continue this mortal life, there is a possibility that you may not be reborn along with the mighty king; and if you do, you will not remember this life. You will have to start from scratch, along with the others."

"What do you mean by 'reborn'?"

"Did you really think that Arthur would live his second life without his loyal knights and wife? And he must have enemies." Merlin's eyes widened. "So here is where the difficult choice comes into play. You can choose this mortal life and risk not being able to help Arthur, or you can become immortal, for a price."

Merlin angered. "A price other than living eternally alone, to watch all my friends wither and die whilst I remain young and healthy? You're asking me to choose between that and not being able to help Arthur?!"

"Oh, you'll be far from alone. That's the price. In order to become immortal, you must make another immortal with you."

Merlin scrunched his brow as he thought it over. This didn't sense. Surely the Gods would want a punishment for defying the balance of life. Wouldn't he have to kill? Unless, immortality was essentially a living death. He thought over his possibilities. "Then I picked Gwen, if she agrees. I could not stand to watch the two of them away from each other simply because they would not remember."

"They will find each other in the next life, no matter if they remember or not, as will everyone else. I am talking about someone else; someone who is dead."

It took him a while to think it over, but he ended up smiled at her words. They would all find each other. But he would still need to guide them. "Freya?" he said a bit excitedly, "Unless she's stuck to Avalon forever. Maybe Lancelot?"

She slammed her staff into the ground, causing a booming noise to silence him. "No, child! I'm talking about someone specific! It has already been decided that if you choose immortality, she would be the one to be along with you!"

"Who is it?"

"Morgana Pendragon."

Silence filled the air. Maybe immortality wasn't the best option after all.

"You have got to be kidding."

"I do not kid, Emrys."

"But it would be absolutely insane! She would probably kill all future babies in existence named Arthur!" Merlin practically screamed at the Cailleach, who remained calm.

"No, she would not. She would surely be trouble, but she would eventually come to her senses. Look at her." She pointed at the lifeless body of the witch.

Merlin stumbled around as he realized that they had been transported to the forest. He looked at Morgana. She seemed so...scared. She laid there with widened eyes and open mouth. He knelt down and rested a hand over her face to close her eyes. He closed his own eyes as he remembered stabbing her with Excalibur. A single tear left his watering eyes as he bent to press his lips her softly onto her own. It was meant to be a kiss that apologized. He pulled away. "I'm sorry it had to end like this. I hope you forgive me one day, even if it takes until my dying breath. Which may be a _very _long time for the both of us."

"So which fate do you choose, Emrys?"

"Well, I'll have centuries to reason with her if we were immortal," he tried to joke.

"Very well," she said. Then she vanished.

He was left in the forest with a dead body. He felt nothing. "Oi! Is that it? She's still dead, and I'm pretty sure I'm still mortal over here!" he screamed out into nothing as he kicked a nearby tree in frustration. He sagged down and sobbed softly. Arthur was dead. Kilgharrah was dying. Aithusa was nowhere to be found. Who knew what happened to Gwen and the knights? And Morgana...he murdered her in cold blood. And he did it without any remorse. He screamed, pounding his hand against the tree.

He looked up. Morgana's body was gone.

* * *

It didn't take very long to find her. She sat on her knees on top of a grassy hill. In front of her was an elegant sword plunged into the ground beside a clump of freshly picked flowers. He heard her weep, "Your death did not come in vain. Arthur is now dead, by your hand. I only wish that you could sit beside me as we rejoice together. But there's something wrong. I'm not happy. The only emotion I'm feeling about my dear brother is sadness. I think it may be because it came with such a large sacrifice.

"I should be dead right now; in Avalon with you. I think Emrys has something to do with it because I woke from peace to see him sobbing near me. Truth is, I'm not sure if I want to be alive."

Merlin watched and listened to the heartbreaking conversation. He waited until she finished before approaching her. "Morgana," he started.

She looked up into his eyes. Her fear was apparent. "Please, Emrys. Please just leave me alone," she pleaded as she backed away.

He tentatively held a hand out towards her in truce. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." Morgana continued to walk backwards until she tripped over a root. He knelt down and straddled her and grasped her arms before she could run away. "I mean you no harm."

Morgana screamed. "No! No! Please, Emrys. Haven't you hurt me enough!?"

"I'm not planning to hurt you unless you keep squirming!" he roared. Her eye widened before she settled down in fear. His grip softened at her reaction. "I'm sorry. I just need to talk to you. As Merlin, not Emrys—like the old days."

She nodded. Shoving him hard on the stomach, she stood up. "We can talk, but don't you dare touch me again."

"Of course."

"And answer me something. How, or rather why, am I alive?"

"I was offered a choice: mortality or immortality. The only issue was that whatever I picked, you would be linked with the same."

"Excuse me? You chose _my_ fate? I would rather be in Avalon rather than spending a lifetime with _you_!"

"Morgana, you wouldn't be dead forever. All of us were going to be reborn. You'd have to go through all the heartbreak again, and you wouldn't even remember who you are! Since I was tied in this, I chose what I thought was best."

Morgana scowled. "What _you _thought was best, huh? Well, since I'm not going to be able to kill you any time soon, I best be going now. I suppose you did me a favor. I now have all the time in the world to capture Camelot and become queen," she said sarcastically. He grabbed her arm as she moved past him. "What part of 'do not touch me' do you not understand?" She pulled her hand away.

"Morgana, please don't do this. You forget that I have immortality too, so I'm still more powerful. But we need to stick together. No one should have to live for eternity alone."

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you took the offer," she snapped, "And I would rather be alone then with you."

Feeling bold, he pit his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I could make everyone in Camelot forgive you for your sins. You would be welcomed back. You would be home."

He saw a shine of hope in her eye as she took in his words. She wanted to be part of a family who cared for her again. But she knew that Camelot would never forgive her. She brushed off his hands. "They all hate me too much."

He looked at her sadly, the whispered, "I don't hate you." She stared at him for a long moment. "I never have." Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she blinked back tears.

"I find that hard to believe," she finally said. She was met with silence. "Go back to your precious Camelot. I want nothing to do with you or redemption."

"I'm not going to leave you out here just so you can plot to take it for yourself!"

"Dammit, Merlin!" she screamed, "I'm done with plotting against Camelot! Sure, the throne is mine, but I don't give a damn anymore! I've lost everything that I love!" She calmed. "If I promise you that I'll leave Camelot in peace for at _least_ a century, will you leave me alone?"

He pondered for a minute, looking into her eyes to see if there was any catch. One century seemed so long. He only saw sorrow. "Fine." The corners of her lips lifted ever so slightly. He took it as a thanks. "Goodbye, Morgana Pendragon."

And that was the last time they saw each other for nearly a decade.

* * *

**There will be a chapter or two more with Camelot's rise and fall, then it'll get to more of a modern day. I really want this to be a story I can read in the future without thinking, "I'm an idiot! What was the point of this chapter? It needs more description. It skips to much. Blah blah blah, this is absolutely horrible!" like I do with all my other fics, including TIADES.**

**As you may have wondered, Merlin will look the same in our modern day, unlike in the show's epilogue, where he was shown as an old man. I may find a little loophole of why he was an old man at that moment, but we'll see!**

**Now I need an opinion: this will definitely be Mergana, but should it be platonic romance, friendship, friends with benefits, complete romance, enemies in lust, or something else? I sorta already have an idea of what I'm going to do, but I highly value all of your opinions! So please just leave a review to tell me what you think, whether if it's about the writint, the plot, or the opinion. :) Please and thank you!**

**~ Sunny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you all so much for reviewing/following/favouriting! Seriously, it meant a ton. It made me think, "Wow! I need to write more now! I have people to please!" :D So I wrote you all this nice, long chapter! :3 I just have some things I need to say.**

**I decided that I'm going to stick with my original plan and have a mix of all the Mergana options I gave you. Hopefully it'll make everyone happy! But I loved all of the opions. A lot of the reasons of why it should be that specific relationship helped me get great ideas.**

**Lots of things in this chapter may seem a bit rushed, but there are reasons. It shows what happens in Camelot throughout nine years. I believe it's reasonable to only have a paragraph or two to explain what happened for certain things. It becomes less rushed when it hits nine years.**

**Merlin has a love interest in this chapter. As you read it, you'll probably be like, "Sunny! This is supposed to be a Mergana story! I don't care about this chick!" but fear not! It _is_a Mergana story, but this other girl is important later on, when they are in our modern day, and I needed to bring her in now so when it's her time to shine, it isn't like, "Since when did she become so close to Merlin?" Since I know this is a Mergana fic, I made her appearance a bit quick.**

* * *

**Okay, I'm done rambling. Time to go on answering guest reviews! I answered those with accounts by PM.**

**Ganos Lal: Thanks! I'm hoping it will be! And I'll tell you the same thing as I told Lady Slytherin of Camelot—that was already in my original plot line! It'll have one chapter or so listing some of their run-ins over the years, and there'll definitely be mentions of their past. And there'll be complete Mergana romance in the end. ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Lilmiss: Haha, yup! And they are! :) Thanks for the review!**

**Bolivianfall: Thank you! And I'll try to make it as believable as I possibly can. ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**WARNING: Attempt suicide, death, drinking, and sexual mentions. Don't like, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

_Cos' this is torturous electricity  
Between both of us and this is  
Dangerous cos' I want you so much  
But I hate your guts  
I hate you_

_"Landfill"_ by Daughter

* * *

When Merlin had returned to Camelot, he told the queen what had happened to Arthur. Tears threatened to fall as he told the story, but he left everything that happened after his death and his magic out of the conversation. Gwen had gave him a tight hug as she sobbed over her husband's death. He wrapped his arms around the waist of his friend, letting the tears fall. "You did everything you could. It wasn't your fault," she had told him through her sorrow, "Always remember that I love you no matter what, along with Gaius and many others."

Those words made him cling tighter to her. Was it time to tell her of his magic then? "I'm sorry," he cried, "I'm so sorry for everything." And he meant it. He eventually pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. "Who else did we lose?"

Gwen lowered her head. "Sir Kay, Sir Owen, and countless others. And...and..." She broke down into tears once again. She barely managed to whisper, "Sir Gwaine."

Merlin gaped at all the deaths. He knew it was to happen, but he couldn't wrap his mind around so many knights he knew be gone in just a few moments. _And __I __made __the __one __responsible __immortal_, he scowled. "Gwen, I know this may be an irrelevant subject to bring up now, but..." He paused. What would she think of him? Closing his eyes, he thought of how long he kept his secrets. It was time she knew. "I'm a sorcerer. I have magic." He waited, prepared for _any _reaction.

"I know."

His eyes flew open. "Wha—" Out of all the reactions possible, she expressed the one he was least prepared for. "When...How...Wait, what?" he stammered.

She let out a soft giggle at his confusion. "I know you have magic. I sort of guessed when you left Arthur when he needed you most, and then a mysterious sorcerer helped win the battle. Gaius helped confirm my suspicions later." Merlin stared at her with wide eyes. "Don't worry, Merlin, I may have several reasons to be against magic, but I know better than to assume all magic is evil. You have been at Arthur's side longer than I have. You were his _best__friend_, and I know it wasn't just an act."

"You're taking this a lot better than Arthur did."

"I suppose I am. He was raised to hate it. His _sister_, who happened to have magic, turned against him. I think that she was scared. She didn't know what to do. She had no one to turn to, but you. I always thought that the two of you were sneaking around like lovers. Now I know why."

"I never told her," he said quietly, "I promised several that I wouldn't. Sometimes I wonder how things would've turned out if I had trusted her."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly. "It wasn't your fault. It was meant to happen. She probably would've still taken the same path. Speaking of Morgana, what happened to her?"

"She won't be bothering you anytime soon," he answered vaguely.

She raised an eyebrow, but did not press the issue. "Will you tell me everything? Of all the times you helped Camelot?"

He nodded, smiling softly. "Of course. When do you want me to start? I'm afraid it's too long of a list to put all in one conversation."

She laughed. "Now then, we don't want you to get a big head there! But tell me when you're ready. I know it may take awhile to heal, but take all the time you need." She patted his cheek and left him to think about everything she said.

It had taken months, but Merlin finally told her every detail; from being born with magic, to being a dragonlord, to all of his adventures. Bringing back all of those memories made them both sad. They missed Arthur dearly.

When he had finished his tale, Gwen had met with the council to lift the ban on magic. She began to realize that it was not magic that made sorcerers against Camelot, but their lust after freedom. The council agreed; some were more hesitant than others, but at last, they had also agreed. Merlin was automatically positioned as the Court Sorcerer, or Court Warlock, as he preferred.

Camelot's reaction was varied. Those who were in hiding had rejoiced while those who were raised to hate magic were frightened. Over time, the Druids came back to the great city to trade and live without fear. Sure, there were rebellions and magic-users were not treated kindly, but it was expected after twenty years of war.

And then the princess of Nemeth came to visit.

Merlin liked Mithian, she was a nice girl, but he wondered what things would be like now that Arthur was gone. He stood next to Gwen in his red and gold outfit when she arrived. He greeted her by pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles, in which she smiled to. Gwen and Mithian curtsied to each other in respect.

The next day, she called him to her guest chambers. "I never properly thanked you for last time," she had told him, "And now, I see you helped more than you let on."

He blushed at the compliment. "It was my pleasure, my lady."

"Please, call me Mithian." She smiled. He smiled back. That was the beginning of their relationship.

They saw each other frequently over the next couple of months. The friendship had blossomed into love, but neither of them admitted their feelings. But Gwen had noticed. "I'm glad you're happy, Merlin," she said, "I think you two are perfect together."

He blushed. "What are you talking about?" he squeaked.

Gwen chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But _you_ should tell her. Nothing is going to happen between the two of you if you keep quiet."

He lowered his head. _That __was __the __point_, he thought. Because of his immortality, he could never be with her. _Damn __love_. At times like this, he wished that he never took that offer. He loved Mithian dearly. But she could _never _know.

That very night, the two lovebirds saw each other again. He knew it was foolish; the more time he spent with her, the more he loved her. It was bound to end in heartbreak. He took her to the highest point of Camelot—the North Tower. They held hands, pointed out pictures that they found in the sky, and talked. They laughed and smiled. He was happier than he had ever felt before.

And then the words came. She had whispered, "I'm in love with you." He couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her in a loving manner. It felt so good to kiss the one he loved. _Damn __immortality_. He was going to enjoy this while it lasted. She brought a hand to his hair to pull him closer.

When they pulled away, Merlin grinned. "I love you _so_ much."

"Then why'd you take so long?" she teased.

His gut twisted in guilt. Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, he uttered, "Goodnight, my love."

They continued to court over the next few months. They snuck passionate kisses in alcoves between meetings, spent time together talking at night, and sometimes they even dined together. Gaius would mutter, "Young love," with a smirk playing on his lips every time he saw them together. Gwen would simply smile knowingly at the two.

But he had to let her go.

He came to her one night with tears in his eyes. "Mithian," he had whispered, "I love you, more than you could ever imagine."

She hugged him, she hated to see him cry. "I know."

"But we can't be together."

She froze, then broke away from the hug. "Why not?" She choked back her own tears.

He told her everything. That is, everything but Morgana. He explained that he couldn't live watching her grow older as he stayed young. No matter how much she understood, she couldn't stop her tears. She kissed him, knowing it would be the last. He kissed back. He would miss her dearly.

When she left, Merlin was heartbroken. He set out to find the white dragon to distract himself. He finally found her laying in front of the throne that Morgana had once sat upon. She was starved and dehydrated. "Go find Morgana," he said after he helped over the period of four months. The two needed each other. Aithusa squawked happily and nuzzled him in thanks before flying away to find her only family.

After five years or so, he finally explained to Gwen that he was immortal. He couldn't avoid the subject forever. She was bound to notice his lack of aging. She took the whole thing decently well. It may have helped that he did not tell her that Morgana was immortal as well. He sent a letter to Mithian. He never received a letter back.

* * *

After her conversation with Merlin, Morgana had set out to make a path for her new life. She had sought out the Druids, but they denied her shelter. They did not agree with her old ways. She thought about seeking the Saxons, but it would only cause her to break her promise. She finally settled back into her hovel. Morgana led a peaceful life. She expanded her wardrobe to become more colorful rather than the depressing black. She became a healer, helping travelers throughout the years. She found the life lonely, but she always had little Aithusa by her side. Well, not so little anymore. The young dragon was about the size of a small horse. She visit Mordred's and her father's grave as often as she could. She even visited Avalon to mourn over Arthur's death every now and then.

It had been nine years since Morgana had died, only to be brought back to life. She returned to her hovel from bringing home firewood, to see it in rubble. She screamed for Aithusa, but ran in when she received no response. She gasped. Everything had been destroyed; things were knocked over, valuables stolen, and so on, but she didn't care. In the middle of it all was Aithusa's bloodied body. She ran over to her dragon, falling to her knees. "No!" she screamed, cradling her head in her lap, "No." The white dragon made a weak squawk. Morgana knew that dragons couldn't be killed by a mortal blade, but Aithusa was so young and weak that the witch feared that she would not live for very long. She sobbed violently as she held onto her greatest friend.

"Everything is going to be alright, okay Aithusa?" They looked into each other's eyes, and that was when she knew that nothing would be alright. She tried to help Aithusa, but it was already too late.

A month after the incident, Morgana could still not stop sobbing. She had made sure that those who were responsible had paid for what they had done, but it did not repair her broken heart. She went to the lake of Avalon more often now to visit her brother.

"Arthur," she would say, "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for everything that I have done; not just to you, but to everyone." She wept endlessly. "But I will not change. I'm meant to be this—a monster. I have to live through all the pain. I can't afford to love. I don't want to live this life anymore."

And one day, her wish came true—or so she thought. As she sat by the lone lake, staring at her reflection, she saw a ripple of water. She looked up towards the island and saw a hand protrude out of the water. It was carrying a sword. She looked at the blade as it shone in the sunlight, and Morgana recognized it to be the weapon that killed her. What had Merlin said about it? _This __is __no __mortal __blade__. __Like __yours__, __it __was __forged __in __a __dragon__'__s __breath__._ She suddenly felt an urge to hold it in her grasp. She stepped into the water cautiously. Slowly wading through the water, she got closer to the hand.

Then, she fell.

Well, she didn't exactly _fall_, but the water suddenly grew deeper, causing her to plunge under the surface. The first thing she did was freeze. She then gasped for air, only for water to fill her lungs. She splashed and screamed as she tried to balance herself out. Her magic was gone. Or maybe it was just her fear. She felt silly. She thought she knew how to swim, but it appeared that she, an immortal high priestess of the Old Religion, was to die by drowning. She kicked below to try to push herself up as she sunk down.

There was nothing there.

She closed her eyes as she welcomed death. She sunk down further into the river. _That __blade __was __the __death __of __me __twice_, she thought cruelly. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Merlin awoke gasping for air, as if he was coming back from the dead. He sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He got up slowly and looked outside. The sun was up. He did the first thing anyone would do if they were late—he panicked and threw a shirt on. He wondered, _why __hadn__'__t __Gaius_—then he remembered. There was no more Gaius. He had died a month before. They had all expected it, the man was _very _old, but it still hit him hard. He took a deep breath and finished dressing. He grabbed a piece of bread to stuff in his mouth as he ran out of the door towards the throne room.

He ducked and jumped over all the passing servants as he ran. A servant he passed had a plate of fruit, and he grinned as he used magic to quickly snatch one. He slid down a hall at top speed, missing a turn, then backtracking and taking the right passage. He had finally made it to the throne room. Taking a bite out of the juicy apple, he pushed through the door and walked into the throne room.

* * *

Morgana woke up next to the lake. She didn't know how she was alive. She was sure that she had died. _Maybe __it __was __a __dream_, she thought. But she was soaking wet, and coughing up water. She looked around. Had someone saved her?

There was no evidence of another being.

Morgana sat up. The hand holding the sword was still there, taunting her. It was almost as if it was daring her to try again. _It __will __get __it__'__s __wish_, she thought bitterly. She walked back into the lake, but started to swim before she could get dragged under. She reached her hands in front of her and pulled them back through the water, causing her to speed through the water. She continued cautiously, not quite sure if she was safe. There must've been a reason her magic didn't work last time, other than shock. She passed the point where she nearly drowned—no, where she _did _drown—and the water suddenly became very cold. She shivered, but continued. She soon reached the sword. She was faced with another problem. How was she to take it from the mysterious hand's grasp? She decided to try the obvious, grabbing the handle and pulling it.

She screamed.

Something had pulled at her leg and attempted to drag her under. She let go of the blade and the thing had let go of her. She moved her arms and legs in a circular motion to keep her in place while she pondered on how to win the blade. Her magic was not working again, so that was not an option.

The lake seemed to be testing her. Or keeping her away from the sword. But then why is it above water, beckoning her to take it? And why was she still alive?

"Just give me the stupid sword!" she screamed. Then, the hand moved away from her. She widened her eyes. _Talking __helps_, she thought. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm not in a particularly good mood right now. The only thing in this bloody world that loves me died, and that sword killed me twice so far. I'm still not even sure how I'm still alive," she rambled. It seemed to be working because the hand moved back to its original position, if not closer. She continued, "I would really love to have the sword because I honestly hate my life and myself, and I have reason to suspect that sword is the only thing that will end me." The hand was now right in front of her. "May I please have the sword? It would be the greatest honor to wield it."

She now had the sword. How? She didn't know. She just had it. But the hand had disappeared, and she had the sword. _So __it __gives __me __the __blasted __sword __once __I __say __I __wish __to __kill __myself_, she thought bitterly. She swam back to shore, which was proven difficult with a sword. But she made it.

Dragging herself onto the land, she breathed heavily. She lifted the sword and admired its beauty. "Pick me up," she read aloud, then turned it around, "Cast me away." She stood up and inspected the handiwork. "It's a pity you were in the lake," she whispered, "I wonder why Emrys put you there." She let her hand hover over the blade before resting her hand underneath it. "Perfect balance," she muttered. "You're even more breathtaking than Mordred's blade." She flipped it around. "It would be such a shame not to put you to good use. But don't worry, there was a reason I was so keen to save you."

A tear left her emerald eyes and she did the deed. She gripped the handle with both hands and lifted it up. Then, she shoved the point into her stomach.

* * *

Merlin ran into the throne room. "Sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to sleep in so late!" He ran over to the Round Table and sat in his seat. He looked at everyone's puzzled faces. "Sorry?" he squeaked in embarrassment, looking at Gwen.

Gwen smiled. "It's okay. It happens to everyone. Now, where were we?"

A knight stood up. It was Sir Leon. "My lady, the patrols from the southern borders still haven't arrived back."

Gwen nodded. "And when were they due back?"

Leon frowned. "Two nights ago, I believe."

Merlin cleared his throat as he finished his apple. "Southern borders... Isn't that the border between Camelot and Essetir?"

The knight answered hesitantly. "Yes... But we need to—"

"What quarrel does King Lot have with us?" Merlin interrupted again.

Leon glared at the sorcerer. "I did not say it was King Lot that is responsible for their disappearances. It was probably bandits."

"Must've been a giant group of bandits," he muttered.

Gwen butted in. "You both bring in good points. There's a possibility that this is the work of Lot, since he is no friend of Camelot, but it most likely wasn't bandits. It's possible that is was a fairly large group of rebels, but their position makes no sense. Maybe if you ride out to see if any bodies are actually there."

Sir Leon nodded. "We'll ride out at first light. Will you be coming with us, Merlin?"

For a second, Merlin couldn't breathe. Not because he was frozen by Leon's question, but he literally couldn't breath. He became light-headed.

"Merlin, are you alright?" came Gwen's calming voice.

He took a gasp of air. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll ride with the knights."

Gwen nodded. She was concerned for her friend's health. "Is there another matter we wish to discuss here?"

Merlin stood. "Yes, my lady. Yesterday there was another fight."

Gwen frowned. "Between whom?"

"Those who still fear magic have not made the lives of the Druids an easy one."

"Are there any harmed or dead?"

"I believe seven are dead; all Druids. I believe they refused to fight back violently. They only use self protection. But countless from both sides were harmed."

"And how was this fight provoked?"

Merlin paused. "I'm not quite sure. From what I heard, a merchant refused to sell supplies to a Druid. It seemed to be a yelling fit between the two sides before someone got harmed."

"And when did it end?"

"Last I heard, the knights are still trying to break it up."

Gwen made a face. "I'll be sure to make an announcement that everyone should be treated equal, no matter if they have magic or not. For now, Percival, could you please gather your group and help the others stop this?"

"Yes, my lady," came the reply.

A portion of the knights sitting at the table got up and followed Percival out of the throne room.

Once they left, Merlin cleared his throat. "My lady, there's something—" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Merlin?" He collapsed onto the ground with a scream. He hollered out in pain. The queen rushed over to his side and shook him. "Merlin!" she cried.

He stopped moving completely.

Gwen pressed her ear to his chest. "He has no heartbeat," she whispered to no one in particular. "He has no heartbeat!" She shook him violently. "No! Merlin! Wake up! You can't leave me! You're supposed to be immortal!" She sobbed against his chest.

His eyes flew open as he gasped for air. Gwen sat up and hugged him fiercely. "What happened?" he groaned.

"I thought I lost you! You just _died_, Merlin! What the hell just happened?"

"Why do you think I asked?" He rubbed his head.

Gwen let go of him. "Are you okay?"

"I am now."

"Go to your chambers. Get some rest."

He chucked. "Yes, mother," he joked.

* * *

Morgana's eyes flew open as she gasped for air. She coughed violently, blood pouring from her mouth. She brought her hand up to her stomach. The sword was still buried into her body. She screamed as she pulled it out. Blood oozed from the wound, but she was still alive. She scowled. _How __am __I __not __dead__?_ The thought lingered. She had died thrice so far. She knew that she was immortal, but the extraordinary sword should have been able to end her for good.

The priestess sighed. There was no getting out of this. Unless... But she couldn't. She made a promise. _It __wouldn__'__t __be __breaking __the __promise__, _she decided. She needed to try.

* * *

"Merlin!" a harsh voice whispered.

His eyes fluttered open to see the face hovering over his. "M'gana?" he muttered sleepily.

"Merlin, get up!"

He sat up and blinked. Through the night, he looked at her. She looked different. Her hair was straighter, and tucked into a band in the back of her head. She looked like the old Morgana; the one from before she knew she had magic. "What is it?"

"I need answers!"

"To what questions?"

"Why can't I die? And don't you dare say it's because I'm immortal—I want to know why I can't be even immortally killed."

His eyes widened. "You've tried?"

She nodded. "I found your sword. I drowned trying to get it, only to wake up. I was so sure I was dead, but then I actually obtained the blade. I stabbed myself and I woke up a moment later."

He looked down her body, to see a dark stain soaking her light dress. He moved closer to examine the wound. She flinched and moves away. Merlin reached out, "I only wish to help." He pressed a hand to stomach. "Puhhæle dolgbenn," he whispered. His eyes glowed gold and she watched with curiosity as the wound knitted together.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He gave a sad smile. "Want a drink?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If you answer my question, I'd love some wine."

He chuckled and winked, getting up. He quickly through on a shirt before walking out to the main room.

He still lived in the physician's chambers. He couldn't bring himself to move out. He went into a cupboard and grabbed two goblets and a bottle of wine. She watched as he poured the two glasses of wine. When he held out a glass, she took the opposite one. "I didn't poison it," he said bluntly.

"I can still be paranoid," she chided. She took a sip of the wine and moved back towards his room. He rolled her eyes, grabbed his goblet and a candle, and followed her.

He lit the candle. "So?" she pressed.

"Hm?"

"Why am I still alive?"

He made a face as he thought, scrunching his brow. "Well, the immortality probably saved you from drowning until you washed up on shore. As for the sword..." He paused. "Since this is a sealed fate now, Excalibur can't kill you, nor can any other blade."

"Oh, you named the sword now?"

"Kilgharrah did, not me," he muttered. "Why did you try to kill yourself anyways?"

She gulped down the entire goblet of wine. "Can I get some more of this, please?"

He glared at her. "When you answer my question."

"I won't answer it until I feel I've had enough wine. Now go on, get your guest some more to drink."

"Get your own. I'm not a servant."

"You used to be."

They glared at each other for the longest time. Merlin figured he might as well play her game. "Fine." He grabbed the cup out of her hand and quickly went to go fill it. He returned with it, along with the rest of the bottle.

She gulped the wine down again and stuck her goblet out for more. "No," he said, "You're not getting drunk under my watch."

"So chivalrous," she purred, stroking his arm seductively. He drank the rest of his goblet and poured himself some more, which he downed. He repeated the action multiple times. He didn't like it when she touched him. It made his body betray his mind.

She made a grab for the bottle, and chugged half of it down. He grabbed her wrist to try to stop her. "I've answered your questions, now you're answering mine."

She stood up. "I lost Aithusa!" she yelled angrily.

He gaped. "What do you mean, you _lost _her? Are you sure she didn't just come to her senses and ran away?"

Tears brimmed her eyes. "I mean that she died." She fell to her knees and cried. He froze. He was being such a _clotpole_.

He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, pushing him away.

He held on tightly. She needed a hug. She hit and kicked him to make him let go, but he remained in place. She finally relaxed and wept into his shoulder. "I lost Gaius about a month ago," he whispered, "And I died today."

She looked up at him. He stood up, reaching a hand out for her to take. She grabbed onto it, and he hauled her up. But when she was standing, she did not move away from their intimate position.

So he did the one thing his body was begging for. He crashed his lips onto hers. She moaned in response, wrapping her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss just as fiercely. She was trapped tightly between his body and the wall, not that she minded much. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her flush against him, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

She tasted of wine and blood, and he had to admit that he found it quite arousing. He should've pulled away; they were enemies, and they were only in the situation because they both have had a little too much wine. But he couldn't stop. His body sung for hers. She had already removed his shirt and wrapped her legs securely around his waist. It was too late for him to stop. The lust between them was stronger than ever before.

"Merlin," she moaned as he kissed down her neck. He removed her from the wall and the two collapsed onto the bed. He started on the laces of her dress. They were doing this, and nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

**Before you yell at me for any reason, let me ramble a bit (but importantly).**

**I know a lot of you are going to want to say it's too soon for Merlin to be sleeping with Morgana, but it really isn't when you think about it. It's been nine years since they last met. Over those years, they both went through a lot. They weren't thinking about hating each other. Yes, Merlin _did_fall in love with someone else, but it was over five years prior to Morgana's visit! And plus, they were both drunk...**

**And Aithusa... I'm sorry for killing her! But it was pretty big for the plot for this chapter, as you may have noticed. If that adorable little dragon (aww, hell, that makes me feel worse for murdering her :/) didn't die, Morgana wouldn't have attempted to kill herself. I don't think Morgana would ever leave her alone in the world. And whoever guessed what was going on between the parallels between Merlin and Morgana get a cookie! XD**

**Okay, just gonna put this out. The discussion during the Round Table meeting? It's not important to the plot. I know a ton of you are going to be like, "Oh, I wonder what it means!" but it's not going to come up again. I understand why you would wonder, but things happen. People die. Plus it's fun to torture you all to use your imaginations to think about what happened. I'd love to hear your version!**

**So, I'd love to hear (or read) what you think! Is it too long? Too rushed (even if it was intentional)? Too boring? Written horribly? Would you like to see the morning after the...er..._events_? ;) Please review! It seriously encourages me to write!**

**Jeez, I really need to learn how the shorten these... Bad Sunny, _bad_! Well, happy New Year! I hope 2013 goes wonderfully for all of you!**

**~ Sunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this took so long to get up! I would've had this up sooner, but I was dissatisfied with the chapter I made and completely rewrote it. There's not a single line the same! It's not even in the same _era_, or setting, or... Well you get the idea!**

**Alrighty, I just wanted to remind you that when you started reading this fic, you came in knowing that it'd be a Modern!AU. At least I hope you did, since I put that in the summary... Anywho, here it starts! It came a bit sooner than I planned, but another Camelot chapter really didn't fit. I know I promised you all that I would show them throughout the ages, and I will, but it's in flashbacks and mentions rather than in the story. I just want you all to know that the main plot is in modern day, so don't get all mad that I skipped everything in between!**

**Another thing: I'm American (well, not really, but I live there so I'll make it easy by saying I'm American), so I'm sorry if I get any of my British facts wrong! I'd love a few tips and pointers from you amazing Brits to help this story become more realistic!**

* * *

**Now replying to guest reviews! Anyone else should've received a PM. :)**

**ChocolatMoosePi: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! And welcome to the world of Merlin obsessed fangirls. Beware. We are a dangerous bunch. ;)**

**Meri Ley: Thank you! Haha, yup. ;) You're about right! But we'll be seeing some difficulties with that in this chapter, along with future ones! Thanks for the review!**

**lilmiss: Haha, I don't think anybody is! ;) Lol, maybe just a _tad _bit! Oh, I'm sure you'll love, but be disappointed with this chapter. XD**

**sd-smile: Yeah! :( I'm still sad about writing that! :'( I felt it believable, but it was still heartbreaking! And thank you! I hope you enjoy this update! :)**

* * *

**WARNING: Character whump mentions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Metlin. :(**

* * *

_This is for the ones who stand  
For the ones who try again  
For the ones who need a hand  
For the ones who think they can_

_"Comes and Goes"_ by Greg Laswell

* * *

31 December 2012

Merlin sighed as he sipped his tea. Another year had passed by, and still no Arthur. He also hadn't seen Morgana. He eyed his clock. It was eleven. Only an hour until the new year.

He wasn't sure what to think. Sure, the era was pretty cool with all it's fancy gadgets and so on, but was it the era that Arthur would return?

_Knock__, __knock__._

The knocking at his door started gently. He groaned, _who __would __visit __at __this __hour__?_

_KNOCK__, __KNOCK__, __KNOCK__—_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he screamed. _It __better __not __be __some __damn __solicitors__,_ he thought murderously. He put his tea down, paused the telly (wonderful little thing), and started towards the door.

A voice screamed back, "You better get here quickly because I'm not going to wait all bloody night!"

Definitely not solicitors.

He jogged towards the door and opened it quickly. "And I almost thought I would have another full year of peace," he muttered.

Morgana stood in front of him. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a grey shirt, a long, black coat, black boots, and a light red scarf. Her hair was straightened and pulled back into a high ponytail. She looked stunning, as always.

She smirked. "It's good to see you too, lover boy."

He wrinkled his nose at the nickname. She pushed past him and walked into his house. "Hey!" he protested, "Who said you could come in?"

"I did," she answered smugly.

"How'd you even find me?"

"Google works wonders." She took his tea and the remote, switching the channel until she got to one that featured Doctor Who. She sipped the tea.

"Ugh, this tastes horrible," she stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Get out of my house."

"That's no way to treat a guest!"

"You," he grabbed the tea out of her hand and put it down, "are not a guest."

She pouted. She sunk down to his couch and crossed her arms. "Would it make a difference if I said that I missed you?"

"You don't miss me, Morgana. If you did, you would've visited me at a more seemly hour. Oh, and maybe you would've given a call before?"

She snorted. "Good point. But it has been quite lonely since we last ran into each other. What year was that? Nineteen-forty-one, right?"

"The last time we saw each other was no house call!"

"It wasn't my fault that you tried to imprison me!" She got up off the couch and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Not your fault, eh? You were attempting genocide against the Jews!"

She went through his cupboards. "They're the ones that locked me in a cell to rot. You can't blame me for holding a grudge!"

"Morgana," he started, trying to reason with her, "You ran into their main temple screaming that you were their God."

She shrugged. "I'm immortal. I have a right to have fun. Plus, I missed being a queen."

"How'd you even convince Hitler to start that war?"

"I'm a pretty lady. He's a good looking man. I'm sure you can figure it out." She smirked as she found a tub of ice-cream in the freezer.

He turned red with anger. "Really, Morgana?"

She took a spoon and scooped up some ice-cream. She stuffed the spoon in her mouth and slowly took it out. "Jealous, are you?"

"Of course not! Why would I be?"

She stuck the spoon in his mouth, which he quickly pulled out. "You seem to enjoy the times I fall into bed with you. You also seem to enjoy overpowering any other men I sleep with. Remember Henry the Eighth?"

"He was a jerk."

"But you didn't seem to think so until you walked in on him making love to me."

"It's not called making love if the two don't love each other."

"Oh, really? I recall saying the same thing when we first _made __love_," she scolded.

He scowled. "What are you doing here?"

She made a fake frown. "Is my company not pleasurable?"

"It never is."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hm? You seem to love my presence when I'm doing things like this," she whispered seductively in his ear as she grabbed him through his pants.

He growled and pushed her against the wall roughly. "Stop it."

She smirked. "Why? Scared that you'll lose control _again_?" She let go of him.

"I'm sick and tired of your schemes."

"Then why am I still pressed against the wall? This is usually how most of my _schemes_ enact," she pointed out.

He let go of her. "I'm going to ask you once more: Get out."

She dared to step closer. "Or what, _Emrys_?"

"Don't push me, Morgana."

She pushed him. Literally. She made her way back to the couch, but not before grabbing a bottle of wine to accompany her ice-cream. Sitting back on the couch, she started eating her new found ice-cream straight from the carton while watching Doctor Who. She patted her hand on the spot next to hers. "Come sit with me."

"You're getting mud all over my couch." Merlin found that making her leave was a lost cause. He might as well keep track of her while she was being cooperative. He sat by her. She shifted her head to the end and she laid her legs out over his.

She took a gulp of wine straight from the bottle. "You know, you look exactly like Jethro from this episode." She paused it on the character's face.

He smiled towards her in a smug notion.

"You didn't," she gasped.

"Oh, I did," he laughed.

She sat up and smacked him on the arm. "You won't let me do these types of things but it's perfectly fine for you to? Hypocrite!" she screamed.

He laughed. "I'm not a hypocrite! And when I said that you couldn't make yourself known to the world, I meant you couldn't take over it, not that you couldn't have some fun!"

"In fifty years, the Doctor Who fans will see you and wonder why you haven't aged."

"I'll just say I'm a look-a-like!"

"Cheater!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"We're too childish for our age..." he mumbled.

"You started it!"

He put a hand to his head. "See?"

She giggled. A real giggle. Not one of her fake ones that she made to make her look innocent.

"You haven't changed a bit," he whispered just loud enough to hear, "But you've also changed so much."

She smiled and looked down at her knees. "Something like that."

"Fine, you're invited into my house."

"About time!"

He glared at her. He stood up. "Let me get your coat."

"Such a gentleman! But I'll pass."

Merlin frowned. "Morgana, take off your coat."

"I said I'd prefer not to." She quickly buttoned it up.

His eyes flashed gold, and the coat was off.

She gasped. "How dare you?"

"I'm sorry, but you looked suspicious!" Looking at her, his eyes widened. "Morgana..." His voice was hoarse. Her arms were bruised badly. From her wrist to her shoulder, her skin was covered in sickly purple bruises and bloody scratches.

She grabbed her coat. "I told you that I didn't want the coat off." Morgana started to put it back on, but Merlin stopped her.

"What happened?" he asked. He carefully inspected her arms. She shut her eyes tightly and hissed out.

"They won't heal. I've already tried."

He rolled her sleeve up. The bruises continued. He tentatively took off her scarf. The bruises covered her neck. He lifted her shirt up slightly. She smacked him away.

"I've seen it all already," he tried to joke. He just received a scowl back. "I just want to help." She nodded and he proceeded. It seemed that she had bruises there too.

She wiped her face of makeup. Many scratches and bruises were there too. Tears welled up in her eyes. She shut them again.

"Are they all over?" She nodded.

He sighed and gave her back her shirt to put back on. "You could've told me."

"I don't like to show weakness."

"It's only me. And you _never _seem weak to me."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really." He studied her for a minute. "Now the question is, why don't I have these?"

Her eyes snapped open. "You mean—"

"I don't feel any pain."

"You haven't died recently?"

"To be honest I can't tell the difference between sleeping, dying, and blacking out anymore."

"Same here. But still, no pain at all? Are we not linked anymore?"

He shrugged. "That's not what currently matters. Will you tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath, then nodded. "I was in New York when Hurricane Sandy happened."

"When you say that, do you mean that you happened to be there when it started or do you mean—"

"That I was the cause of it? Pretty much!"

"Morgana," he groaned, "It's not something to be proud of! Do you know how many people suffered from that?"

"If you would just let me finish the story, maybe you would be proud too."

He crossed his arms disapprovingly and motioned her to go on.

"I was with Morgause."

He frowned. "Morgause? She's here?"

Morgana nodded. "I was with her for several months before Sandy. She had this friend. She also had magic. Another High Priestess of the Old Religion."

"What was her name?" he asked.

"You wouldn't know her."

"Name?"

"Nimueh," she breathed.

Merlin sucked in a breath. "_Oh__,_ I know _her_."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"We have a history."

"A sexual sort of history?"

He glared at her. "There was some lust before I knew who she was. She was the one that poisoned the goblet that I drank fom to save Arthur."

"I remember that! You should thank me; I was the one who convinced Arthur to save you!"

He rolled his eyes. "In the end, I ended up killing her."

Silence filled the room for a moment. "Er, well..." Morgana was the one to break the silence. "They had this plan. They needed me for it. I didn't know about it at first. I stayed with them for a few months because they were my family. But one night..." She paused. "I woke up to them staring at me. I tried to get up, but they held me down and told me they had something important to discuss with me.

"They wanted me to join them while they took over the world. I refused. I knew the idea was completely absurd, since I've tried to several times myself. When I refused I was chained with magical bonds. Morgause kept trying to talk me into it. And when that didn't work, she brought in Nimueh to help her torture me to the breaking point.

"But I never broke. They spent weeks bringing me unimaginable pain. I even died several times unnoticed by them. One day, Morgause came in. She whispered that she was sorry that I wasn't going to be on their side. And then..." She broke down sobbing. Not knowing what to do, Merlin wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. "She shot me!" she whispered, "Right in the head."

He moved his position so that he could hug her more comfortably. She leaned into his embrace sobbing into his shoulder. Then she pushed him away, wiping the tears. She was still determined not to show weakness.

"The wound healed. It took Morgause by surprise that I lived, so I took it to my advantage and escaped."

He rubbed her shoulder in a comforting manner. "So..." he trailed off awkwardly, "Hurricane Sandy?"

She smacked his arm. "I was having a moment! You don't always have to bring up the dooms and destructions I cause!"

He chuckled. "I'm curious!"

"Well, once Morgause had figured out that I had survived and escaped, she and Nimueh immediately went after me."

"Why?"

"Because I knew their plan to destroy the world."

"Which is...?" he pressed.

"I don't exactly remember."

Merlin frowned. "Morgana, this is the fate of _world _we're talking about!"

"I'm sorry! I haven't been feeling too well since I took that bullet to the head!" She pushed him completely away and stood up.

"I didn't mean—"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going to finish my story. No more of your stupid commentaries."

He nodded. She sat back down next to him, but she was sure to put a good distance between the two.

"I wasn't aware that the two were stalking me. I had a flight ready to come back to London as soon as they were available, but it was still a long wait. I tried to stay out of radar to stay safe, but it didn't make a difference. If I had known..." She paused, burying her face in her hands. She lifted her face back up after a moment. Her eyes were red and puffy again, but she continued. "They cornered me. They demanded answers. They knew. They knew I was immortal, but they didn't realise that I couldn't be killed by even immortal means. Apparently the bullet they used was forged from the remains of Mordred's sword—the one that killed Arthur."

Morgana grabbed her coat and reached into the pocket. She pulled out a little, round, metal ball and held it out. Merlin picked it up and inspected it. It was covered in dried blood. "You—"

"Yeah. Before they confronted me, I managed to get it out of my head. The stupid wound closed with the bloody bullet still there. It took quite a bit of pain, but it came out."

He stared at her in awe. "So _that _healed, but the bruises didn't?"

"I suppose the bruises aren't life-threatening."

He nodded. Over the years, they both suspected that the only wounds that healed by magical means were the ones that they died from or that impaired them greatly.

"Onto the story: Nimueh and Morgause had left me with no place to run. The only way that I could have escaped was to fight—which I did. But mind you; even after over a thousand years, their magic combined still surpasses mine. Barely, but enough for me to struggle. It started out with just throwing each other around, but then we ended up irritating the storm that was forming with our magic."

Merlin cocked his head to the side. "Let me guess, you took advantage of it?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I noticed before they did. I managed a spell to make it strong enough to make me safe from them, but there was something odd about that storm. It kept sucking the magic out of me. I thought..." She took a deep breath. "I thought I was going to die. For real. Nimueh and Morgause figured out that I was controlling the storm, not that the storm was controlling me. They tried to use their magic to use the storm for their own purposes, but I think it drained their magic too.

"I can't be sure though. By then, everything was fuzzy. My head was spinning, and I felt so weak. The next thing I remembered was waking up in some hospital in _Ireland_. I was told that I washed up onto the beach and was in a comma for nearly two months."

"Woah. I suppose we're not linked anymore. I'm pretty sure I have enjoyed the past two months."

Morgana made a face. "Easy for you to say. It was quite a surprise when I woke up. My magic was working, but the simplest spells would drain me. I ended up tracking you and here I am now!"

"That's it?"

"That's _it_?!" she screeched, "I almost got myself _killed _and all you can say is _that__'__s __it_?!"

Merlin raised his hands up in surrender. "You really need to work out your mood swings. I think you've had ten different emotions since you arrived here tonight."

She scowled. "You're worse."

"I am not!" he protested, "My emotions only match up to yours! I can't help feeling angry when your smug!"

She crossed her arms. "So what emotion are you feeling now?"

He looked up at the ceiling, then into her eyes as he thought. "Sympathetic," he decided, "because no one, even you, should have to go through that. I should've been there for you, but I wasn't. And I'm sorry for that. Sure, we've had our differences, but I shouldn't have abandoned you, no matter how angry I was."

She smiled. This time he couldn't tell if it was fake or real. It seemed to be both. "You know how you could make it up to me?"

"Hm?"

He obviously missed her alluring tone. She crawled over to him and straddled his lap. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Oh, I think you know." Then, she nipped at his earlobe.

He hated when she got into her _seductive _mood. She would attempt to seduce him, then pull away last minute.

Usually after she was satisfied.

He flipped her over and pinned her arms down. She smirked. "Feeling kinky today, Merlin?"

He growled. "We're not doing this."

She frowned."Why not?"

"You're hurt!" he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't hurt _that _much. Nothing that a bit of pleasure couldn't solve."

"Find a new toy to play with."

Morgana smirked again. She shimmied down his body to move out of his grip. She walked into the kitchen and came back out with two glasses. She took the wine from earlier that night and poured it in the glasses. Merlin took one.

She went back to straddling him, sipping from the glass of wine. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything," she said before he could protest.

The clock ringed for midnight.

"Happy New Year," he said. They clinked the glasses.

"Happy New Year," she replied, and starting to drink. She reached down to grab his glass and put both of them on the table behind her. "I think I deserve a New Years kiss."

He gulped. "Maybe if you hadn't tried to seduce me a moment ago, I would comply."

She put her hands on his chest and let them roam over his muscles. "I never thought that you would say no to receiving such pleasure from me."

Her hands slipped under his shirt and continued to wonder.

"I thought you said you weren't going to try anything."

"I lied," she whispered seductively. She leaned in. "All I want is one little kiss."

"No," he said bluntly, "You know that if I give you even one kiss, it'll turn into more."

"Well, in this position, you don't have much of a choice."

"I know that you could kiss me right now, but that's not what you want. You always make me kiss _you_. Kissing is an emotional intimacy that you don't want to _give_. You feel as if you have won when I kiss you. But you haven't."

She scowled. "Fine." Then she rolled off of him.

Continuing with her seductive tactics in hope for a winning kiss, she cuddled next to him, resting her head on the crook of his neck.

"Earlier you asked what I was doing here. It wasn't just to tell you what had happened in New York. I want to help you. I want to be on your side again. I want to help Arthur."

He laughed. "So you can get back at Morgause and Nimueh? Works for me!"

She sat up and smiled brightly. "Good! I was hoping you'd say that!" She stood up. "So which room is the guest room?"

Merlin scrunched his brow. This wasn't what he agreed to. "Upstairs, first door on the left."

"Good! Now here are the keys to my automobile." She tossed him a small ring of keys. "Don't you dare try to steal anything. I'll expect my luggage to be in my room in the morning."

And with that, she started to walk up the stairs. She turned. "Oh, and I'll borrow one of your shirts. No need to tell me where I can find a spare one, I'll just get it from your room."

Then, she disappeared up the stairs.

Merlin was left gaping at her. He couldn't believe what just happened. _It __was __to __be __expected_, he supposed, _she__'__s __done __this __in __the __past_.

His shoulders slumped as he walked towards her car. There was nearly no doubt that it was stolen. He hadn't seen her actually buy something in all his life. And that was saying something. He sighed and opened the trunk.

His jaw dropped.

Morgana had enough stuff for her to permanently live in his house. She had five suitcases, and who knew what spells she used to make them bigger on the inside. He opened a bag to check, but it snapped at him. Literally. He sighed. Another enchantment.

He attempted to lift up one of the bags, but it was simply too heavy. He couldn't lift any of them out of the trunk. His eyes glowed gold, and all of the suitcases lifted up and made their way into the house.

He closed the trunk, and followed the luggage.

At least he had hope for the New Year. Arthur seemed to be coming.

* * *

_Morgana yawned as she awoke. She laid on a small bed with something—no, someone—pressed against her back. As her eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings, she remembered the previous night. She moved her head around slowly to see Merlin's sleeping face. She groaned. She definitely had a little too much wine._

_But she had to admit; it felt pretty good. There was no doubt that he was good in bed._

_His breathing stopped being even and his grip around her waist tightened._

_"Merlin," she whispered softly. She wasn't sure if she should just leave, or if she should for him to fully wake up._

_She didn't have time to decide because he had responded to her call. He held her even tighter and buried his head in her hair._

_"G'morning, 'Gana," he whispered, muffled by her thick hair._

_She sighed and stood still. "Merlin," she whispered, "we need to talk."_

_He lifted himself up to look over her. "'Bout what?"_

_"Us." She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. She had done that enough during their intimate activities._

_"What about us?"_

_She shut her eyes and boldly stoody up. She was completely nude, but she didn't care. She picked up her dress from the floor and started to put it on. "This can't be."_

_She could see his frown. "So we just made love and you don't care?"_

_"It's not called making love when the two engaging in the activities don't love each other. It's more called making lust."_

_"That term doesn't exist," he pointed out, "Making love is just a phrase. What else would you call it?"_

_She thought for a moment. "Fucking. And remembering how rough we were last night, I'd say that's the perfect term."_

_"That's no language for a lady!"_

_"Well, it's good that I'm no longer a lady, no thanks to you."_

_Merlin grabbed her hand and pulled her into his naked lap. She tried to struggle, but he held her steady. "Stay."_

_She looked into his eyes. Those beautiful, damn eyes. "I can't."_

_"You can't, or you won't? There's a difference between the two. I suggest you pick the right one in the future."_

_She pushed him away and made way out the door. "I'm sorry, Merlin. But this won't happen again. Goodbye."_

_But she did come again, as he came for her._

* * *

Morgana awoke to a grinning face staring from above. She jumped up and looked over.

"_Mer_lin!" she screamed, pulling up the covers to cover herself better. "What are you doing here?"

His grin widened. "This is my house. I can do whatever I want."

She collapsed back onto the bed and groaned. "What time is it?"

"Eight. I let you sleep in."

"Sleep in?!" she yelled. "That's not sleeping in!"

He pried the duvet from her grasp. "Once again, this is my house. You follow my rules."

She groaned as the cool air reached her. All she was wearing was one of Merlin's shirts—nothing else. She could tell that Merlin had noticed the same thing by the way he was eying her. Or maybe he was paying attention to the bruises.

She looked over at him. His hair was wet; indicating that he had taken a shower. He was dressed in his usual loose jeans and a hoodie.

"I don't wanna get up," she complained sleepily.

He rolled his eyes and picked her up, resulting a shriek from Morgana. He put her on her feet. "Too bad. You're up."

"I _really _hate you," she moaned.

"No you don't!" he sang.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

She nodded, still half asleep. She rested her head on his shoulder and started snoring again. He shook her awake again.

"Five more minutes," she muttered.

"Sure, you've got five minutes left of hot water left!"

She sprang up, wide awake, almost immediately. "You devil!" she called out as she ran to the bathroom.

Morgana had been quick, but only because Merlin was right. About five minutes into the shower, the water went cold. She grabbed a towel that Merlin had left for her and wrapped it around her body. She used a second towel and wrapped it around her hair.

She walked out cautiously, making sure Merlin wasn't around. Then, she proceeded to run into her new room and lock the door.

She picked out a nice outfit that covered up all her bruises. She walked in front of a mirror placed in the room and quickly did her makeup to cover the wounds on her face.

Morgana made her way downstairs. "There better be a damn good reason you woke me up so early."

Merlin looked at her sternly. "You left a mess from yesterday."

She looked over to see that she left her ice-cream and wine out. "You have got to be kidding."

"I am not kidding! You have to clean up your own messes!"

She looked at him in surprise. "You're starting to sound like a stern mother."

He laughed. "I'm serious though. I may have hesitantly accepted that you're going to live here now, but I'm not going to clean up after you. I have enough of that to do after myself."

She glared at him. "Did you really wake me up for this?"

He shrugged. "Nah, I just felt like torturing you."

She let her head fall back as she groaned. "You're impossible."

"It's the price you have to pay for inviting yourself to live in my house."

"But—"

"I can leave you to live in that auto outside."

_This__ is __going __to __be __a _long _day_, she thought solemnly.

* * *

**I'm _still _not very happy with this chapter! It just seems...off. Anyone else think so? I'd love to hear your opinions; in general! :)**

**To be honest, I'm not sure when my next update will be. I have finals in exactly one week from now, and I really need to fit in all my lst minute studying! Yeah, I'm one of those students that panics and studies for months before finals and then panic even more and study continuously until they're over... Sorry guys! I'll hopefully update in a week though. Maybe slightly more than that. I tried to keep this chapter without a cliffhanger so that I don't torture you _too_much. ;)**

**Keep those reviews coming! They seriously give me tons of inspiration! They also help with my writing ability due to the tips I get! My heart flutters every time I see I got a new review. So please? They're like virtual hugs...or even better—cookies!**

**~ Sunny  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took so long! I've been really busy with finals (which I happened to get top marks on!) and this chapter was really boring to write... You'll probably be bored too! But the beginning-ish and very end is really important! The only reason I stretched out the middle was because I wanted to torture all of you with the cliffhanger I have going. ;)**

**I have a little matter to discuss with you all. Should I get a Tumblr? I was thinking of maybe creating one so I can post little sneak-peaks to my stories. But I'm not going to make one if no one is willing to follow me!**

* * *

**Now for reviews!**

**sdsmile: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter too! Good luck on your own exams! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Batman: Your wish is granted. ;) Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**BubblyRose: I'm glad you find it somewhat believable! There aren't any flashbacks this chapter, but there'll definitely be some in ones to come! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Merlin. :( Or Harvey Nichols and all their gorgeous clothes.**

* * *

_I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's no where we can hide_

_"Demons"_ by Imagine Dragons

* * *

"So what's up with becoming the mommy?" Morgana teased. She sipped her coffee as she sat on the couch by Merlin.

A day had passed since she arrived. Merlin was sure to treat her like she was a child.

Merlin frowned. "What ever do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Waking me up early in the morning just so I would clean up a tinsy little mess? Teaching me how to do laundry? Making me clean my room?"

"Ah."

"Why are you a mommy now?"

"I am not! You just need to learn how to take care of yourself!"

Morgana put her hand to her face. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. This is what a mom is like."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm preparing you for today."

"Why? What's today?"

"I have to go to _work_. And frankly, I don't trust you in my house alone."

She rested her mug on her knees. "What does this have to do with making me clean? 'Cause I'm not going to be your little maid if that's what you had in mind."

He chuckled. "That was just for the fun of it! It's a good feeling to be able sit and relax while someone else takes care of everything."

She scowled. "Thanks for letting me know. I'm not doing anything else you ask."

"Yes, you will. You will still have to wake up early in the morning."

"_Why_?" she moaned.

He looked up at her. "As I mentioned before—I don't trust you in my house alone. So, while I'm working, you'll be someplace that's not here."

"Why can't I just stay here? I promise not to break anything! Or even better; can't I come to work with you?"

"Definitely not!"

She made a mock frown. "Why not? Wait, why do you even work? Aren't you super rich?"

He rolled his eyes. "It gets boring just sitting here."

"So, what do you do?"

He smiled smugly. "I give lectures about the Arthurian legends."

She pouted. "What's wrong with me coming with you? I know that subject pretty damn well."

"You're not coming," he said firmly. "Today is the first day of the new semester, and I'm not having you scare away all the new students!"

She threw her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright! I'll just stay in town and look at a few stores."

Merlin threw her a glare. "I better not hear about any robberies."

She crossed her arms. "Do you really think so lowly of me?"

"Yes."

Morgana sighed. "I promise I won't borrow anything without asking permission."

"Is that what you call it now?"

"_Stealing _sounds so criminal."

"Your life _is _criminal," he pointed out.

She pondered for a moment. "True," she stated a moment later, then took a sip of her coffee. "But you better give me some money."

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because it's the only way to keep me from visiting you during your working hours."

* * *

"Merlin," she moaned, "can't you at least give me some pounds so that I can actually _buy _something?"

"No," he put bluntly. "Remember, you're meeting me here at noon for lunch."

She tapped her right boot to the ground impatiently as she crossed her arms. "I know. Please just give me some cash!" she begged.

"See you later!" he called out as he drove away.

She sighed angrily as she looked around her. _At __least __he __had __the __decency __to __drop __me __off __in __the __middle __of __a __shopper__'__s __dream_, she thought.

"Wait!" she called out. Merlin put the car in reverse and moved back towards her.

"What now?"

She hugged him through his window. He sat there in shock as she showed him affection. Little did he know that it was just to quickly slip a card from his wallet. She pulled away and he drove away.

She twirled a credit card between her fingers as she smirked. She spotted Harvey Nichols just down the street. Quickly looking both ways, she ran across the street and walked towards one of her favourite shops.

Morgana pushed the door open as she marveled over all the beautiful clothes. Her first instinct was to run over to a dress that caught her eye. It was a black lace dress. She gleefully picked it up and moved on to other dresses.

Once she had a good selection of clothes she moved towards the dressing room. A spring filled each of her steps as she walked into an empty room. Morgana laid all the dresses on the bench as she started to strip off her clothes. She just managed to pull off her shirt before something happened.

She looked into the mirror.

Morgana's eyes widened as she saw her body. The purpling bruises were now a bright red. But, they weren't bruises. With a shaking hand, she ran her hand over her face.

Blood. It was all blood.

The blood covered her entire body. She could hear the _drip_, _drip_, _drip_ as the red liquid slid down her body and landed into the puddle on the floor. She stared at herself in shock. Then, she did the most sensible thing possible.

She screamed.

Morgana screamed until there was no more air in her lungs. Her knees crumpled to the ground as she gasped. Tears slid down her eyes and she would not stop weeping.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" a concerned voice yelled from outside the stall.

She brought up the courage to look back up at the mirror. It was gone. The blood was gone. She looked down at her hands to see them clean. "Y-yeah," she stuttered, "I...I think I'm o-okay." But there was something peculiar. The bruises were gone too. Not a single trace of them left!

"Are you sure? Hey, open up! People don't usually scream for the fun of it!" The voice was feminine, and sounded _mostly _friendly. She would worry about her problems later.

Morgana slid her shirt back on and opened the door. She walked out of the room as she wiped her tears.

"Hey! What's up? Why were you screaming?" the girl yelled.

Morgana looked up towards the young lady. She looked oddly familiar. She looked to be in her later teens, maybe nineteen or so; with wavy bleach-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was about half an inch shorter than her, but the way she held herself made her seem much taller. The girl wore her hair in a high ponytail and she wore dark blue skinny jeans, a decorative pink-and-yellow lace shirt, and black boots.

"Oi! Are you planning to ever answer my question? It's sort of my job to make sure customers aren't dying!"

Morgana snapped her head up. _She__'__s __a __bit __pushy_, she thought. Then she smiled internally, _I __like __her __potential_.

She cleared her throat. "I had...err...sort of a hallucination."

The teenager threw her hands down. "Please don't tell me you're on drugs."

Morgana shook her head quickly. "Oh, no! I wish! Maybe they would make these stupid visions go away. I've had them for quite a long while."

"Seems legit." The girl studied her. "I'm Vivian by the way. Vivian Annesley but most people Vivi. You?" Vivi held out her hand.

Morgana shook it. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She knew where she knew her from. It was _Princess _Vivian. The shallow, but gorgeous, princess that Arthur had a thing with back in the old days. "I'm Morgana."

She didn't bother with the last name. If Arthur _was _back, which seemed _very _likely, then it would be too much of a bother to explain that she wasn't related to him in this life if anyone happened to know him.

"It's nice to meet you, Morgana. I'll tell you what; my shift ends in about five minutes. We can go and have a drink or two on the fifth floor while we talk about your life problems."

Morgana crinkled her eyebrows. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Oh, of course not like that! I already went through _that _phase! I think you just need to talk."

She shrugged. "Sure, why not? But I have quite a life. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear it."

Vivi patted her arm. "Sweetie, there's something you should know about me—I _love _to break into private lives. Especially if they include romance! And from the way you're dressed, there obviously is! And by the way you're currently blushing, I'm assuming that it involves the hallucinations in some way." She squealed.

Morgana rolled her eyes as her cheeks turned red. "Maybe! But to correct you, I don't have a love life. Probably never will! The only guy I technically have a thing with doesn't exactly get along with me, and vice versa."

Vivi grabbed her hand. "Come on! It's been pretty much five minutes! To the bar we go!"

Morgana laughed. "Sounds good!"

* * *

"So, what should we talk about first? Love life, or life issues?" Vivi asked as they sat at the bar, waiting for their beers.

Morgana shrugged. "Why don't we talk about your life? Mine is a bit too strange..."

"Exactly! We need to fix it!"

"It's not that simple! Trust me, if you knew the entire story, you'd probably figure me to be some psychopath!"

The blonde smirked. "I knew I liked you from the start."

"What's that supposed to mean? You like potential psychopaths?" she asked jokingly.

"Nah. My life has just been too boring. All my friends are off to college or traveling while I'm stuck in London. My mom's dead and I refuse to talk to my dad after we had this argument about two years back."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be! I didn't know my mom long enough to miss her, and my dad was an overprotective freak. Most of my friends were bitchy whores anyways."

Morgana nodded. "Amen."

Vivi giggled. "There was this one time when my dad pointed it out to me right in front of one of my best friends. I got _so _mad at him! My friend ended up leaving in the middle of the fighting match between me and my dad."

Morgana laughed. "Sounds like a typical teenager's dad! I remember when I was a little girl, I had this thing with a childhood friend. His dad walked in on us kissing once and he got _really_ mad. He gave us this thirty minute lecture about pre-marital intimacy and being immature. Ten years later I found out the dad was _my _dad, and the guy I was kissing was my half-brother!"

The two laughed out loud.

"Nothing better than bringing back those memories when you find you he's a total hypocrite!"

"Yeah, we were both pretty mad at him. At least I think so... I didn't see my brother too much after that. Kinda got off on the wrong end."

"That sucks."

Morgana looked down. "Yeah. It does."

Two beers were placed in front of them. They casually picked them up. "To annoying dads?" Vivi toasted.

"To annoying dads," she agreed.

They clinked their glasses together and drank.

"So... Who's the special guy?" Vivi pressed.

"There is no special guy!"

"Yes, there obviously is! Why don't you vent about it to me? Trust me, I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't," she muttered under her breath.

"I don't have all day, you know. So, spill!"

Morgana sighed and took another sip of her beer. "There's this guy. We've known each other for almost literally _forever_. He's not really a romantical friend of mine—he's more like a friends with benefits sort."

Vivi scooted closer. "O-oh! Is he good in bed?"

"Surprisingly, yes. But as I said—nothing romantical. We're not even real friends. It's more like arch-enemies."

Vivi nodded, almost as if she understood what it felt like.

"I think he might actually fancy me. I mean, I always suspected because he usually would have sex with me without a second thought and he actually cares about my _feelings_."

Vivi squealed. "He definitely has a thing for you! One night stands or whatever you two have don't usually go like that! I mean, guys don't care completely about the girl's thoughts; they just want their own fun."

"I know right? I always thought the same. It feels so different when I have sex with other men because they aren't so gentle. He also gets a bit jealous." Morgana winked.

Vivi giggled. "So, continue?"

"Ah, yes. The day before yesterday, technically, I came to visit him in the middle of the night. Since then I've been staying at his flat—as a friend, mind you—and he's been treating me as if I was a five year old who can't take care of themself!"

"Really? Why would he do that?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Because I'm lazy and like other people to clean up after me."

Vivian raised her bottle. "Join the club!"

"That's about it. I suppose I could spend three days going through every moment we've ever had, but even you would get bored."

She shrugged. "It takes a lot more to bore me!"

Morgana threw her head back in mock exasperation. "Will I ever rid of you?"

The used-to-be princess smirked. "Never."

"Do you have any love in your life?"

"Not anymore. I did only a couple weeks ago, but he wasn't the guy for me."

"He couldn't put up with your obnoxious butting-in?"

The two girls laughed.

"Other way around! I broke up with _him_!"

"Ha! I smell a lie!"

Vivi giggled. "It's true! He turned out to be some idiot that doesn't even know what an atom is!"

Morgana raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, but was he hot?"

"Oh yes."

"I'll drink to that," Morgana winked.

"If it gives us another excuse to get another bottle of wine..." Vivian trailed off.

They clinked their now-empty bottles together and called for the bartender.

* * *

Merlin drove towards Cambridge University to teach his class. He wondered what group of people he would have this semester. He had only gotten the job recently, but it was a perfect fit for him.

He parked his car and got out. Locking the auto, he walked towards his class. It seemed he would be exactly on time. He opened the door and walked in. The class were already in their seats and ready to learn.

They seemed like a bright bunch.

"Hello, class. I'm Professor Emrys. Don't even think about calling me anything else. No _Mr__. __E_ or _Pro_ or whatever you kids call your professors. Any questions?"

A few people raised their hands.

"None? Good! Shall we begin?"

The silent class simply just nodded.

Merlin smiled. "Very well! I'm liking this lot so far! I hope you don't disappoint me!"

No movement.

He picked up a clicker and pointed it to the projector on the ceiling. "I'll be starting from the beginning. I honestly don't care if you know it already, because some people in this very room may not. Please respect them, and keep any comments to yourselves until this PowerPoint is over."

The students nodded. Some picked up their pencils and picked out a page of their notebooks to be ready for any notes.

He pressed the clicker again and a slide appeared. It showed a picture of a shadow with a shadow crown on his head and a bunch of small that he read off, "You are now in the class of Arthurian legends. Most of the legends that you may have seen, heard of, or read are not the original. Not even Le Morte D'Arthur is considered the original, even if it was the first to be written. We don't even know if this king ever existed! There's no proof. But there's belief and hope. Do you have it?"

He clicked for the next slide. "In this semester course, you will read many takes on the legend. You will writes essays about the differences. You will write essays about if certain parts of the legend are possible. You will do lots of stuff that do with the Arthurian legends."

He continued on with his boring introductory PowerPoint, "I'm available in my office during these hours." He pointed towards the board. Students quickly scribbled onto their papers. "And my cell number is right underneath. It's only for _emergencies_. If I hear it ring and find out it was one of you prank-calling or asking for a grade bump, it won't be a great day for you _or _me, because believe it or not, I have a life to live. Understand?" The students nodded.

His voice calmed. "I expect you all to pass. This is a fairly easy class if you pay attention and try. I will give you plenty of opportunities to make up a grade. If you have questions or can't understand a subject, consult me. I don't bite. Unlike contrary belief, I _am _nice."

The class nodded and some smiled.

"Any questions?" Several raised their hands. "Alright, go left to right." He pointed towards his left and moved his hand towards the right.

The first girl was on the very left. Her hand slowly came down as she started to open her mouth. "What would you consider to be such an emergency to call you?"

Merlin looked up. "If you wish to schedule a meeting with me, if you're sick and you don't have any friends to take notes, et cetera. Next!"

The next was a young man. "Did you change your name to Merlin because you love the Arthurian legends so much?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "No. I was born with this name. I wasn't named after the warlock Merlin, I was named after the bird Merlin." _If __only __they __knew_. "Next! And no more disrespectful questions as such!"

Several lowered their hands.

He looked towards the next student. He felt the air leave the universe as he looked into her familiar piercing eyes.

It couldn't be.

* * *

**The cliffhanger has struck! Who do you think it is? I'd love to hear your ideas! But it's a girl, so it's not Arthur. I'll give you that much. ;) *Smirks evilly* No one is going to get it! But if you do, then I'll send you a preview of the next chapter as soon as I get it started.**

**Alright, about Vivian. Did you like her appearance? Was she too OOC? I kind of made her a bit nicer than she was in the show because I love her! She's so hilarious! I figured her to be that girl that's a bit snotty, but nevertheless nice once you know her.**

**Please review! Let me know stuff? Did you like this chapter? Did you think Vivian was OOC? Should I get a Tumblr? Who was that girl in the end? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ Sunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Please don't kill me! Yeah, I know I took forever to update, but you know what? I'm actually not that sorry... I've been insanely busy lately as some of you know (sorry for not reading and reviewing other fics that much anymore). I am sorry you guys had to wait so long, though. I really hope you can get over it with this mind blowing chapter. Seriously, you guys are going to have your jaw on the floor by the time you finish reading this chapter. But don't you dare apply logic, or you will suffer something that I call confusion. :P But I got a Tumblr! Woohoo! It's "sunnyoffanfiction". The link is on my profile. :) You'll love it! I'll put sneak peeks, etc! Trust me, I'm Sunny. *sniggers at Who reference* That reminds me; I think I watch too much Doctor Who. I was re-reading my story to remember where I was at, and I saw tons of Who references that I didn't even realise I put! O.o**

**Okay, time to stop my boring rant... Need to shorten these... Oh, little hints for you all! You should always pay attention to the song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter. They're not random. Each one corresponds with the chapter and even gives hints to what's to come! I'll have more about this subject on the bottom regarding what it hinted at. ;)**

* * *

**Review replying time! :D**

**Aunda: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Guest: Nope! :D But don't worry, jealousy will kick in! :) Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this! :(**

**Meri Ley: You are? Yay! Sorry it's taking forever to update though. :( You'll see a Morgana/Nimueh scene for sure though. :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**sdsmile: Thanks! Haha, great guesses, but no! I'm happy you think that I got Vivian's characterization right! I was a bit worried about making her too friendly... :P I hope you like this chapter and thank you for taking the time to review!**

**Bolivianfall: It's a tricky one, 'ay? :D I'm glad you liked Vivi! Hope you like this long-awaited chapter!**

**guest (x2): Don't worry! I'm updating! XD I never give up on my stories, but sometimes it takes a while to update. I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**minipurpleducky: Really? Thanks! And nope! Those are great guesses though!**

**Elizabella: Gosh, I wish I could PM you! You left such a long review! :D Thank you for taking all that time to make me so happy! *virtual hug* Seriously, your entire analysis made me feel bad about not updating in so long! Sorry to keep you waiting so long to see if you were actually right! Alas, you were not! But you were so close! She was in your top three choices but you applied logic to it! Advice: don't apply logic to my stories. :P I love to make all these stupid little twists and explain them at the end of the story. But I applaud you for that wonderful analysis! Thank you so much Eliza! Here's the chapter, and I suppose it's mostly for you now. XD**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

_It seems that I have been held_  
_In some dreaming state_  
_A twist in the waking world_  
_Never quite awake_

"_Blinding_" by Florence + the Machine

* * *

Merlin stared at the mysterious girl's piercing green eyes in shock. _She __wouldn__'__t __dare __do __this__._ She moved her wavy black hair out of her face as she waited patiently to ask her question. He knew it wasn't _her_, but they looked almost exactly like they could be twins! It just couldn't be her...

Merlin coughed, then murmured, "Please forgive me. I need to make an emergency call to my...mother." He sucked in a breath. She didn't really react, she just nodded with a brilliant smile.

_It __probably __wasn__'__t __her_, he thought as he ran out of the room, _It__'__s __not __even __possible__!_

Merlin grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number for Morgana. He hesitated before he pressed the green button. _How __would __she __take __this__?_ He lifted the phone up to his ear and let it ring. He peeked into the classroom to look at the girl.

"_Hello_?" Morgana answered the phone. The girl inside was still perfectly calm.

"Hey, Morgana, where are you?" He heard some loud noises from the background of her line.

"_Harvey __Nichols__! __Their __bar __is_ amazing!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Morgana laughed. "_I__'__m __drinking __beer __and __wine__, __how __much __better __can __it __get_?"

"Just stay where you are, 'Gana—safe. Believe it or not, I do care about you, and I couldn't bear it if you got hurt."

The other line was silent. "_Then __why __did __you __leave __me_?" she asked quietly.

"Because...because I had to. I was scared. For both you and me. I thought that if I had stayed, they would've hurt you even more."

He heard a beep. He looked at his phone to see that she had hung up. He understood that she didn't want to talk. He sighed and warily walked back into his classroom. "I'm afraid class is dismissed for today. I have something I must attend to. Please forgive me."

Most of the kids in the room grinned and ran out. All except that girl. Who was she? He knew who she looked like—Morgana. But she's all the way where he left her, and probably drunk. Maybe some clone that Morgause came up with? He doubted it, as he sensed no magic from her. She was her own person. Besides, this young girl was too cheery-looking.

The said girl walked up to him tentatively. "Professor?" He gulped.

"Please call me Merlin."

She smiled brightly. "_Merlin_," she started, "I really can't wait for this course! I'm a big fan of the Arthurian legends. I doubt there's something out there that I haven't heard about, but I felt like this class would be perfect for me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, Miss...?" He trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Morgan," she answered. "Morgan Faye."

He laughed inwardly, but this confused him even further. _So __she __wasn__'__t __just __a __random __look__-__a__-__like_. "Wonderful name! Just like the Lady—"

"Morgana le Fay, aka Pendragon?" she finished off for him. She blushed. "Sorry, I tend to do that. Bad habit, I know! But my parents named me after her. It's a great name, really. Morgana's such a powerful woman in those stories. It makes me feel, well...important!"

"I'm sure you're important, whether you were named after a powerful sorceress or not."

Morgan blushed deeply once more. "Pro- Merlin, why did you get so flustered when you saw me?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "You reminded me of someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You two look exactly alike. It's a bit scary. I actually had to call her to make sure she wasn't playing a prank on me!" Morgan laughed. "Turns out she's getting drunk right now, and I better go pick her up before it gets too far. Oh, bad memories from the last few times I found her drunk are hitting me. I really don't need to be more stressed out than I already am..."

Morgan giggled. "Sounds like you better go pick her up! I'll see you later, 'kay?"

Merlin nodded, muttering nonsense to himself. He started to wonder...

* * *

Morgana was on her third shot, fifth glass of wine, and second bottle of beer. Boy, were her and Vivi getting along! She had to admit, she enjoyed the blonde's company. It's been a while since she's had a real friend. Most of her "friends" were some dude she met in a bar and decided to go home with him for a good shag.

"So that guy that just called," Vivi slurred. "I'm assuming he's the special one."

Morgana laughed at her friend's drunken state. Years of getting drunk had brought her somewhat of an immunity. "I'm not in love with him, silly!"

"Sure you're not! That's why you talk about him every second of the day!"

"Hey, I said he's in love with me! That doesn't make me automatically in love with him!"

"Hun, if he's good in bed, you two go get mar..." Vivi trailed off.

"And now you're starting to talk nonsense..." Morgana sighed and whispered a spell, unknown to the blonde.

Vivi sprang up. "Wazzit?"

Morgana burst out laughing. "You're a silly drunk!"

"_I__'__m _a silly drunk?" she slurred, "And how are you not drunk, missy? You've had, what, twice as many drinks than me?"

Morgana raised a beer bottle up before chugging it down. "It takes quite a bit of liquor to make me crash."

"Lucky."

"Are you kidding? It's harder to get drunk now! I mean, bad things happen when I get drunk, but it's all good fun! Merlin would disagree, though..."

"And you're off again," Vivi said, exasperated. "Just tell the damn guy how you feel before you end up murdering him out of depression."

"Huh?"

"That dude loves you, you love him. Add it up. Don't add it up? Two depressed people."

"You're too drunk to make any sense now."

"Blame how late it is. Alcohol and tiredness tend to make me hallucinate!"

Morgana put her face in her hand. "It's midday."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. We're that weird couple that gets drunk in the middle of the freaking day."

"Yup..." Vivi murmured. "Imma sleep now."

"Viv...no...Viv...Don't put your head on th—Wha'ever. I'm going to the loo. See ya in a bit." Morgana rolled her eyes as she got up. Now she didn't have to worry about Vivian, she could check out other things. She walked through the door to the toilets and walked straight to the mirror. She carefully lifted up her shirt to check her stomach. It was free of bruises. This worried her to no end; had they become so fatal that her body was forced to heal itself in order to survive? Yeah, that must be it. But what was up with the whole hallucination about bleeding? Unless... Could it have actually happened? No, there wasn't any blood on the floor after she snapped out of it. She held onto the sink counter tightly and breathed. She could hear her own heartbeat pumping rapidly. The magic flowed through her veins. She let out a long exhale, and her eyes flashed open.

She wanted to scream. Once again, her body was bloodied and sore. The red liquid pooled around her crying body as she sank down to the ground. She cradled herself as she wept, not knowing what was happening to her. She her glass shatter around her, and someone calling her name, but she didn't care. She could tell that the world was going black around her. She slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Merlin strolled into the bar of Harvey Nichols. He looked around. No Morgana. He walked over towards the bartender. "'Ay, have you my friend? Female, wavy black hair, bit of a devil?"

The bartender looked up. "Oh, I saw her, all right. She came waltzing in and drank until she could drink no more. She went over to the loo afterwards. 'T'was maybe five minutes ago. Go ahead and go get 'er; she's probably out cold with the amount she drank."

He smiled and nodded in thanks. _If __only __he __knew_, he thought gleefully. He ran over towards the bathroom door and pushed it open. He looked around, not seeing any sign of her. Then, he looked down.

Morgana laid there in a little ball as she wept. "Morgana!" he cried out. "Morgana, are you okay?" He received no reply from her. He quickly lifted her up into his arms and carried her out. The bartender gave him a questioning look. "You were right. She did drink a lot!" he said quickly before rushing her out. He received a tonne of weird looks as he put her in the car. He brushed a hair out of her face. "Oh, love. What have you done now?" he whispered softly. He sighed and got into the car. He drove it back to his place and escorted her back to her bed.

He grabbed a chair and sat next to her side. He held her hand. He knew she hadn't drank too much; it take half a bar's stock to make her remotely drunk. Something had happened, and he couldn't imagine what was so horrible to make her become unconscious after a fit of hysterics. He also noticed that the bruises had gone away.

Eventually, her eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings. She was back in Merlin's house. Unless, it was another hallucination. Maybe the entire past few days were all a dream. Could she still be in coma? She doubted it. Everything felt so real. She sat up and looked beside her. Merlin was sleeping soundly, clinging onto her hand. She couldn't help but feel a bit..._fluttery_ about it. But she had to tell him what happened. "Merlin," she whispered.

He sprang up. "Morgana! You're awake!"

"Yeah." She smiled.

Merlin brought her into an embrace. "You scared me. Please don't do that again."

"I'm afraid I can't promise that!" she smirked. "Merlin, something's wrong."

"What is it?"

"Before you found me, something happened. I was looking into the mirror, and blood..." She paused. "There was blood everywhere."

"Morgana, there wasn't any blood when I found you!"

"Exactly!"

"Maybe you had more to drink than I originally thought!"

"No! This happened before I went to the bar too! Blood appeared everywhere! It was all over my body, like if my insides were on the outside. Then I blinked. Everything disappeared, and the bruises were gone too." Morgana tried to get him to believe.

"That's not good. Has it happened before today?" She shook her head. "Well, hopefully it won't happen again. If it does, just give me a call. I'll be sure to come."

"That's it? I went into hysterics and all you can say is, 'it won't happen again'?"

Merlin quickly shushed her. "That's not what I meant. We don't have any explanation for this, so there's no use worrying about it if we don't even know what's wrong!"

Morgana lowered her head. "I don't want this to happen to me. Promise you'll try to stop it if it happens again?"

He smiled. "I promise!"

She smiled as he walked out of her room. She threw herself back against the pillow. She didn't know what to make of her long-lasting life anymore. She pondered on what could be possible. Something just felt wrong. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

_She was walking around the hospital. She had just woken up. No, that wasn't it. She was still asleep. At least, that what it seemed like. Her vision was colorful and doubled. She felt dizzy, but she was able to stumble towards a nearby hospital worker. "Hello? Can you help me?" she asked. The young man paid no attention to her. "Oi! I'm talking to you, mister!" she screamed. Still no response. She reached her hand out to pat his arm in order to get his attention, but her arm went through him! "That's strange," she muttered. It must be a dream. It was a strange dream, but a dream nonetheless! An alarm sounded off in the hospital. Nurses and doctors ran past. One girl ran through Morgana, not aware of anything._

_"What's happening, Mithi?" the man in front of her asked._

_"It the coma girl, Miss Pendragon! Something's happening to her!" The two ran off, and Morgana followed. Was this some sort of memory? She ran into the room along with the nurses. There was a bloodied body thrashing around in the hospital bed. It was no doubt her, but she didn't recall this happening. It wasn't on her file._

_"Doctor Ellis, what's happening?" Mithi screamed._

_The doctor frantically tried to calm the sleeping Morgana down. "I don't know! I came in and she was covered in blood! Then she started to freak out!"_

_The man she tried to talk to ran up to her side. "What would you say is the cause of this?"_

_"If I didn't know better, I would say she's melting!"_

_"That's ridiculous!"_

_"I know! But it's as if her skin has disappeared, blood in place!" The heartbeat on the monitor grew impossibly fast. "She should be dead now! She's lost so much blood and her heart is straining more than possible!"_

_The people could do no more than try to calm her down. But soon enough, the monitor stopped beeping. It was replaced by a long, continuous noise. The doctor solemnly walked over and turned the monitor off. Morgana's eyes widened. She just witnessed herself dying! What a scare the doctor must have gotten when she woke up! The bloodied body in front of her already started to heal. Patches of skin returned. Doctor Ellis and Mithi ushered everyone out._

_"Do you think she'll come back?" Mithi asked softly._

_The doctor looked at her. "Whatever do you mean?"_

_Mithi sighed. "I know, you know I know. She's died many times already, but she keeps on coming back. And it's not a coincidence. It's almost like magic!"_

_Doctor Ellis sighed. "I'm afraid she's gone for good this time, child."_

_The young girl lowered her head. "Time of death is ten thirteen, the third of January." Morgana gaped. Today was the third of January. This was just a horrible dream. She relax a bit as she let everything register in her head. She never saw the faces of the two people that knew the truth about her.  
_

* * *

Morgana woke up gasping for air. She was alive. She checked the clock. It was now five thirteen. It was a full seven hours after her dream took place. She slumped her shoulders. It definitely gave her a good scare. But then again... She tried to remember what time it was when she first had the hallucination. Wasn't it around ten?

She breathed heavily as she reached for the phone and dialed a number. The other line picked up after about two rings. "_Beaumont __Hospital __of __Dublin__! __How __can __we __help__?_"

Morgana cleared her throat. "Er, hello. I wanted to ask about a patient of yours. I haven't seen her in a while and I wanted to know if she was still checked in."

"_What__'__s __her __name __and __what __is __your __relation __to __her__?_"

"Her name is Morgana Pendragon. She's my...er...cousin."

"_I__'__ll __go __and __check__. __I __hope __you __don__'__t __mind __if __I __put __you __on __hold __as __I __do __so_."

"No, it's fine. Just let me know soon." Morgana's heart beat quickly. She was scared of what may be told to her. She was shaking as she held the phone.

"_Alright__, __I __got __the __records__._"

Morgana asked impatiently, "What does it say?"

"_I__'__m__ opening __it __right __now__._" Morgana sucked in a breath as the lady took a long pause. "_I__'__m __sorry__, __Miss__. __I__'__m __afraid __your __cousin __passed __away __just __earlier __this __morning__._"

* * *

**MWAHAHA! We've got three Morgana's now! :3 Well, two since one's supposedly dead, but whatever! I know this chapter is slightly short, but I needed to give you guys something! I hope you all liked it!**

**About the lyrics: If you read the lyrics above, you may have realised by now that they sort of gave away that Morgana's not technically awake from her coma. Or is she? Hehe. I'm pure evil! If you guys have any theories on how any of this is happening, I'd love to hear it! You're probably thinking, _this __is __just __random __nonsense __that __Sunny __came __up __with__in __the __middle __of __the __night_! Well, that's half true. I did writing this in the middle of the night, but I thought of these twists beforehand! Heehee!**

**But please review. Reviews are like food for me. Don't worry about the lack of updating; I'm trying to update quicker. But I have Summer Break in about three months, so I'll be able to update a ton then! And follow my Tumblr! You won't regret it! :D Hmmm... If I get 100 reviews by my next chapter, I'll do something very special! Still thinking about what, though. You can review and give me an idea, though! Lol! Until next time, which should be soon!  
**

**~ Sunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I'm aware that you probably all want to commit bloody murder to me because of all this. First, I update with a huge cliffhanger. Second, I didn't update again for 2 and a half months. I'm sorry, I really am. Life is hectic. I wish I didn't have a life outside of the internet, but I do. Got some more great grades on finals though!**

**But guess what? I'm on break! Number one goal? FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN! So expect a lot of updates over the course of summer break. :D No promises that they'll be evenly spaced out though. I'm going on a vacation in a week and a half, so I may not be able to update. I'll definitely be writing though, so if I don't have any opportunities to upload anything, I'll be spamming you all with new chapters when I get back.**

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Guest: Well, you have to admit it's very much like Morgana. But Arthur and Morgana? Where does it mention that? Not this story! And remember, _a __lot_ of time has passed between Camelot and now, so of course the characters changed. But thanks! :) I hope you like this chapter!**

**Elizabella: YOU AGAIN! :D YAY! Seriously though, you're like my best reviewer! You make me smile so much! The longer, the better! There's no such thing as over the top! :P That's a pretty good analysis/theory! It's actually pretty close; just a couple things were mixed up and a couple of things need to be added to make even more sense (yeah, this insane plot _does_ make sense in the end!). :) Don't worry about the review length! ;) But re-reading your review makes me feel awful I haven't updated in so long! I really hope you can forgive me, and that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

_If I should tumble, if I should fall_  
_Would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls?_  
_There's no one hear at all_  
_Behind these castle walls_

_"Castle Walls" _by T.I. feat Christina Aguilera

* * *

Fear.

That was the only thing the poor girl felt as she ran through the alleyways. She knew someone was there. She had to get to him before they got to her.

She was being chased.

Tears ran down her face. The young girl's hair flew into her face as she quickly spun it around to see if her threat was still tailing her.

It was.

Quickly turning, she became out of sight. She took her advantage, hiding in a secluded area behind a series of large bins.

On a regular day, she would've felt the need to vomit at the horrid smell, but today she couldn't even bring herself to breath. She couldn't make a sound, or they would get her.

She heard frantic footsteps enter the alley that she was hidden. The footsteps stopped, then turned into a slow walking pace.

A voice whispered out, "I know you're here. Where are you? I'm going to find you!" The voice was raspy, almost dead. It sent shivers down the girl's throat. "You can't hide from us forever!"

The girl closed her eyes, shut them tight, tried to think about everything happy in her life. She kept her breathing steady and quiet. She didn't want to die; not today, not any day soon.

She held her breath as she heard the footsteps come from behind her. She lowered her head, hoping that she wasn't visible.

A pair of footsteps walked away, and everything was silent. She could only breathe out in relief. She let her head fall back as she let air back into her lungs.

That's when a hand covered her mouth and she was dragged away.

* * *

Morgana took another sip of coffee as she referred back to the files about her death. The lady from the hospital was nice enough to fax it over to her.

Quite a bit had happened with Morgana since she found out about her own death.

It first started with denial. There had to be something false. She couldn't have died, she was living and breathing just the same as everyone else. (Well, not quite the same. But being immortal did not mean she didn't have to breathe.)

After she had decided that the entire thing was in fact not some insane nightmare, she had asked the lady to give her all the files (that took a bit of convincing).

Since then, she went downstairs to find Merlin; which she did not, since he went back to the university to teach his second class of the day, and god knows what else. She helped herself to some tea and made her way to the library to do some research.

Morgana had been sitting there for nearly eight hours, and it was now one in the morning. Coffee was a must by now. Her eyelids drooped and she felt the urge to snooze off for a second. Or, you know, for a full day.

She faintly heard the front door being opened and closed. She tried her best to hide away the files and to pretend like she was researching normal things, but she was half asleep, so she picked up a necromancy book rather than a book on quantum physics.

Merlin walked into the library cautiously. "What are you still doing up, 'Gana?" He glared suspiciously at the necromancy book she was reading. She couldn't blame him.

"Reading," she replied sassily.

He walked up to Morgana and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, lifting her up. "Come on, 'Gana. Let's get you to bed."

"There's such a thing as too keen, you know."

Merlin glared at her. "Your _own _bed." He grabbed her coffee and drank a bit of it.

"What were you doing out so late?"

Merlin shrugged as he practically dragged her up the stairs. "Stopped by a friend's. I thought that he would be able to help me with your...problem." He paused thoughtfully. "He didn't give me much to go on."

They walked up to her bed, which she promptly collapsed on. She usually didn't get this tired at this time of night, but she had gone through a lot throughout the day. Morgana avoided his gaze guiltily. She could give him _a __lot _to go on, but she didn't think that she would be able to live with his reaction.

She's a ghost. And who wants to be friends with someone who's dead?

Merlin tucked her in and sat down next to Morgana. She looked up at him curiously. "Why'd you leave me earlier?"

"Hm?"

"You said you didn't trust me in your house alone. Yet, earlier, you left me alone in your beloved house. Does that mean you trust me now?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "You were sleeping. I figured that you needed it."

She stayed silent. The two shared a look. Merlin sighed and patted her knee softly before making a move to get up. Morgana grabbed his hand firmly, but in a gentle manner. He swiftly turned back around. "I had a nightmare earlier," she blurted out.

Her hand was tugging him towards her, to which he complied and sat back down next to her. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No," she replied shortly. "But I'm scared that if I sleep, it'll come back."

Merlin chuckled lightly. "Morgana le Fay," he whispered, "Scared. Who would've thought?" Morgana smacked his arm playfully. "What do you want me to do?"

She bit her bottom lip and shrugged. Turning, she stared up at the ceiling. "Stay with me?" she whispered hesitantly. Merlin kept in his surprise at her request. She seemed so broken, so helpless. He rarely saw this side of her. He nodded and laid down on the bed next to her. Morgana did not hesitate as she moved to snuggle up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "What would do if I died?" she whispered.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked her, startled by her heartfelt question. "You can't die. Even if you could, I think that I'd die along with you!"

She propped herself up to look him in the eyes. "It's just a 'what if' question. If I could die, and there was no bond, which we might not have a bond. What would you do?"

Merlin sat thoughtfully for a moment. "I really don't know," he finally replied.

She plopped back onto his chest. "That's helpful," she muttered sarcastically.

"Why? Why ask me this?"

"It's just a question!"

Merlin sighed. Morgana would one day be the death of him.

* * *

Only several blocks away was a cellar. It was dark, gloomy, and smelled horrid. Water dripped from the ceiling. And it contained a girl.

The girl wasn't quite conscious. She stood against the wall, hanging from two metal chains that were clasped against her wrists. Blood created a river down her face, from her forehead to her chin; and the red liquid dripped down to the group with a dreadful _plop_. Her head shifted to the side, eyes slowly opening. Everything was blurry at first, but after blinking several times, she became aware of her surroundings. Her feet quickly pushed herself up, and she frantically pulled against the bonds. She screamed out for help, hoping that someone could hear her. So that _he _could hear her.

"There's no use," a voice said. The girl looked up, heart beating quickly in fear. The owner of the voice was hidden in the shadows. "No one can hear you."

"What do you want from me?" the girl cried helplessly.

"Tell me where she is."

"I already told you everything! She's dead! I saw it with my own eyes! She's not coming back!"

The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows. The young girl's breath hitched. The other woman walked towards the poor girl. "I'm not sure how much you know; if you have your memory. But let's get one thing straight. My name is Nimueh, I'm a priestess of the Old Religion, and I will do everything in my power to find my niece." Nimueh grabbed the girl's face harshly and studied her. "Even if it means hurting your pretty little face."

The girl whimpered. "Let me go," she said bravely.

Nimueh's face played an amused smile, eyebrows raising slightly as the corners of mouth lifted, letting a light laugh go through her nose. "You may have been a queen back in fairytale land, but here, you're just as hopeless as all the rest."

The girl breathed heavily. "Please," she whispered.

Nimueh smirked and let her hand move down to her own side. "There we go," she whispered into the girl's ear before pushing herself away and leaving entirely.

* * *

**Bit of a short chapter, but I really wanted to let you all know that I'm not planning to give up on this story any time soon! Please review!**

**Also, I have a little thing for you all. :) If you can guess who the girl running/trapped is, I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter! It's not too hard to guess, so it's worth a try! Just leave a review with your guess, and you have a chance of getting a little snippet of what's to come! :) If you don't have an account, don't fret! Just leave a little guest review below and send me your answer through Tumblr or YouTube (links on my profile)!**

**If you honestly don't care, it'd mean a lot if you left a review anyways. :) Reviews make me super happy, and they encourage me to update sooner. I didn't get as many reviews as usual last chapter, but I appreciated the ones I did get. :) I love you guys so much! I hope you all forgive me!**

**~ Sunny**


End file.
